


Swimming

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening at the pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2010. Posted here to keep things tidy.

The moon light bounces off the water, casting shadows in the ripples.

A man breaks the surface, taking a deep breath as he does, and swims quietly towards the edge. 

A younger man sits at the edge of the pool, just dipping his toes in. He smiles at the swimmer as he approaches, holding his hand out.

The man grabs it, tugs just slightly and says,

"Just for a minute?"

The younger man chuckles, pulls his shirt over his head without a word and slips into the water. He shivers slightly, bringing his arms up to protect his torso.

The older man smiles warmly, taking his younger friends wrists and gently guides his arms back down to his sides.

When he notices the skinny man is still shivering, he grabs his upper arms, spins him around and wraps his strong arms around the slim middle in front of him.

The younger man leans back against him, sighing, relaxed for the first time in days. He twists his head around, seeking out his companions lips.

"Thank you," he whispers against the soft pair of lips.


End file.
